Holly and Artemis, Better in Stereo
by HollyShortRulz
Summary: Hey everyone, my second story ever, don't like don't read, no flames please. Song fic, better in stereo by Dove Cameron, This is a short one shot song fic about Artemis and Holly's friendship and romantic relationship. A/H


**a/n: hi everyone, this is my second story, it is Better in Stereo by Dove Cameron, a song fic. It's H/A, but most of my romance stories will be. Enjoy, and please review, but no flamers, don't like, don't read, that sort of thing, this Is only my second fanfic ever. Thanks.**

Better in stereo

Better in stereo,

B-better in stereo

I'm up with the sunshine (let's go!)

I lace up my high-tops (oh, no!)

Slam dunk, ready or not

Yeah, show me what you got

Holly Short, LEPRecon captain, rolled out of bed, and pulled on her suit. She laced up her boots, and got ready for work. She jogged out of her apartment, and towards Police Plaza. She ran down the corridor and burst into the OPS booth. "Morning Foaly!" She was surprised to see Artemis Fowl, her best friend, and a mud man, sitting next to Foaly. "Hello Holly." He said as he spun around in his seat, and steepled his fingers. "Hey Arty!" Holly yelled, and ran into his arms. The feel of his warm arms around her was wonderful.

I'm under the spotlight (holler)

I dare you, come on and follow

You dance to your own beat

I'll sing the melody!

Artemis Fowl II was surrounded, not by Opal's troll army, not by the Fairies, but by dozens upon dozens of press, of all things. "Yes, I am responsible for the nano wafers covering the glaciers. I wish to point out, however, it is doing a lot to protect them. Now, I wish to take my leave, and you will not stop me, unless you wish for a personal visit from my dear friend Butler." Artemis turned swiftly on his heel, and marched out of the room. He then noticed a slight shimmer next to him. "Hello Holly." He said. "Damn you, mud boy, how do you always do that?" Artemis smirked his famous vampire smirk.

When you say, "Yeah, " I say, "No."

When you say, "Stop, " all I wanna do is go, go, go!

"Yeah!" Yelled Holly Short of the LEPRecon, as she piloted the shuttle down E1. "Noooo!" Shouted Artemis, looking a little green beside her in the copilot's seat. "Suck it up, mud boy!"

"Stop, Arty, please!" Holly shouted to Artemis. "I don't want to go to this lecture!" "Come on Holly, it will be very informative!" Artemis said, while practically dragging her down the corridor.

You (you) –the other half of me

The half I'll never be

The half that drives me crazy!

You–the better half of me

The half I'll always need!

We both know

We're better in stereo!

Holly always knew that Artemis Fowl II was just as good as she was, if not better. He was her other half, the one who completed her. She also knew that he thought exactly the same of her.

B, b-better in stereo

Oh, oh, oh

B, b-better in stereo

Oh, oh, oh

And when we're together,

A sweet harmony or solo,

If we could just agree,

We would go major league

"You know, Holly, together, you and me could do whatever we wanted." Artemis said. "We'd never agree on anything, Arty!" Holly said. "You'd want to rob banks, I'd want to put your little business buddies in the slammer!"

When you say, "Yeah, " I say, "No."

When you say, "Stop, " all I wanna do is go, go, go!

"This is the best option Holly." Artemis stated. "No mud boy. Just no."

You (you) –the other half of me

The half I'll never be

The half that drives me crazy!

You–the better half of me

The half I'll always need!

We both know

We're better in stereo!

Artemis knew that without her, he would have died approximately three and a half times by now. She completed him, and he knew that he completed her. Without Holly, he would want to curl into a ball and die.

You say, "It's wrong, " I say, "It's right."

You say, "It's black, " I say, "It's white."

You take left, and I take right

But at the end of the day we both know

We're better...

"This is okay, Holly. You know I'm not exactly legal, and you have to cope with that." Artemis said to the little elf beside him. "No, artemis, it isn't right."

"Choose the black one, Holly." Artemis said to Holly, as she tried to choose between the black and white helmets. "No Arty, I much prefer the white."

"It's left, Holly, that is where Opal's base is. I should know, I'm a genius." Artemis shouted at Holly. "No, it's not, stupid mud boy. It's definitely right." She yelled back. She knew that they disagreed on some, umm, most things, but she needed him, and he needed her.

You (you) the other half of me

The half I'll never be

The half that drives me crazy!

You the better half of me

The half I'll always need!

We both know

We're better in stereo!

Artemis leaned in towards Holly, and gently brushed his lips across hers. "I love you, Holly, and I couldn't do it without you." "I know, arty, I know. I love you too." Holly leaned in, and deepened the kiss. They needed each other. They were like parts of the same whole, and one half of a whole is only as good as the other.

We're better in stereo!

Better in stereo

Better in stereo

Better in stereo

Better in stereo

Better in stereo

He was only as strong as the elf next to him, and she was only as strong as the human next to her. They needed each other. That was their only weakness.

a/n: enjoy? Please review!


End file.
